Endless
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: After TLC Randy is angry instead of happy with his result and all Evan wants to do is celebrate his win. For Emono. WARNING: SLASH and Smut. If you do not like, DO NOT READ.


**Title**: Endless  
**Author**: Rawr-Chan  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Bourne Orton  
**Summary: **After TLC Randy is angry instead of happy with his result and all Evan wants to do is celebrate his win. For Emono.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Really I don't. I also warn you that this is VERY different from my usual work and if you don't like slash then DON'T read this. Also, there is a sex scene in this, so if you don't like those either DON'T read. :)

* * *

Evan sighed softly to himself as he watched his angry lover pace around the room in only his trunks (he hadn't bothered showering either and the oil that glistened on his skin was incredibly tempting, but Evan knew better than to try) and his muscles rippled under his skin showing off the power he had in his body.

He was still stewing after the Tables, Ladders and Chairs pay per view that had taken place earlier on that day. One would think Randy should be happy about his win and the fact that he could now be put in a storyline to regain his title- the title that Evan so loved to see draped over Randy's shoulder but instead he was angry.

Why?

Randy was angry on Evan's behalf. In fact it was closer to seething, Evan could almost feel the heat radiating off him and it wasn't the usual lust that he felt when the two of them were together.

"Randy?" He tentatively asked, not wanting the older man to snap at him.

Randy let out a soft growl before speaking, "I can't believe it. Five minutes in the WWE and Drew McIntyre and Sheamus have titles. Hell Sheamus is the WWE Champ. That's supposed to be prestigious but those fools have turned it into a prop." He hissed out, making Evan scoot closer to him, tempted to reach out.

"But baby; now you can get it back…" He said, trying to soothe the man. Silvery blue eyes turned to look at him, locking with Evan's own soft hazel ones and with a sigh, Randy walked over.

"I know that, but Evvy… They've barely been here and they get titles, where is your shot?"

Evan blushed a little and smiled somewhat shyly at Randy, "Really? You think I'm good enough for a title?"

A tattooed arm reached out, and Randy's hand caressed Evan's face, "Ev… you deserve a title more than Sheamus or McIntyre. Maybe you're not ready to be the WWE Champ, but believe me when I say you deserve a US title run at least."

The smaller man's face brightened a little and he leaned in to kiss Randy's cheek, causing only the slightest of flushes to rise into the older man's face. He liked that he did that.

"The fact you believe in me is more than enough for now Randy…" He purred, capturing Randy's fingers in his own, "So stop worrying about it and come celebrate your win with me…"

He placed light kisses on the tips of Randy's fingers and upon hearing the older man groan slightly, knew that he was about to give in.

"If that's what you want…" the murmur left his lips, and he positioned himself so he was standing between Evan's legs at the end of the bed. He shoved the smaller man down on the bed- it was a firm shove, but not to hard and Evan lay back against the bed with it obediently, mewling as Randy grasped his hips and yanked him closer.

Nimble fingers undid Evan's belt, and a thudding sound signified it being tossed carelessly away, soon followed by the jeans he'd been wearing. A slight dip on either side of him signified Randy was kneeling on the bed, and so he scooted further up the bed again to give the older man some more room.

Randy followed him up, literally ripping the shirt his lover had been wearing off and tossing it through the air. The sound of the material shredding made Evan moan and the sound only intensified as Randy's thumbs brushed over the younger one's nipples.

His cock was aching to be released from his trunks, straining against the material but he wanted to think of Evan first. However, while lost in this thought Evan took charge, rolling them both over although it was a little harder for him as he was much smaller than his lover.

The lust in his boy's eyes was unmistakable and the soft murmur of "Evvy…" escaped his lips only to be hushed by the man he was talking to. Carefully he pealed away Randy's trunks, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips as he saw all Randy had to offer. Evan had seen it before but every time he was amazed by the man he held so highly.

That pink tongue was all it took to make Randy moan, arching his hips up slightly in preparation already, something that didn't go unnoticed by Evan. A cute little smile graced his lips before he leaned in and flicked his tongue right against the head of Randy's cock.

Evan enjoyed the faint gasp that escaped his lover before a growl followed "Put that mouth to work baby…"

The demand sent shivers up and down Evan's spine so he leaned in to swipe his tongue slowly around the head now. Moments later Randy's long fingers clamped down on the back of his neck, tugging him in a little. "That's it baby…"

A groan of longing escaped the older man and Evan slowly worked his mouth down, accepting about half of him before needing to pause a moment- instead tickling along the underside of his lover with his tongue. The fingers clamped on his neck soon rose into his hair, gripping it tightly and fighting the urge to pull him further.

It was a notion that Evan appreciated- for all his faults Randy was always careful with his smaller lover, not that bruises weren't left behind sometimes. Soon enough Evan kept going, his lovers moan of ecstasy as he accepted him down his throat enough to spur him on. His skilled tongue kept working at the delicate skin until he Randy's thighs tighten and on instinct knew what was coming.

Instead of continuing he pulled back quickly, ignoring Randy's growl and the look that would have scared anyone else. "Don't stop." Was the demand, which Evan responded to with the slightest pout.

"But I don't want this to end just yet… do you?"

Randy threw his head back against the pillows a moment but couldn't deny the point and still gripping Evan's hair tightly, guided the younger man up so they lay side by side. He pushed the smaller man down against the mattress, yanking away the boxers quickly as they were in his way.

He perched himself so he hovered over the top of the smaller man, silvery blue eyes staring into the loving hazel ones. "Tell me what you want Evvy…"

"You Randy…" He mewled out, causing Randy to twitch at the sound of his lovers need. In a quick and simple motion he'd thrust in all the way. Randy moaned loudly, whilst Evan's head tilted back in a silent moan, curling his legs tightly around the older man's body.

Large hands moved to grip the smaller man's waist and Randy leaned in, loving the soft sensual sound it pulled from Evan's throat.

"How bad do you need me baby?"

"So much Randy… please… please…"

Randy trembled, the sound of his boy begging under him was almost too much and he withdrew almost fully before slamming right back in again, enjoying the feel of Evan digging his nails into the skin of his back.

"That's right Evvy…" He breathed, repeating his thrust and slowly starting to pick up speed and force. The boy whimpered a little, but Randy could tell it was a pleasured whimper not a pained one and so continued.

Soon the little one's moans had gotten louder and soft cries escaped him too before he again felt the need to beg- "Oh god! Randy… please… please let me…"

Despite the fact he couldn't finish the sentence Randy thrust hard. "That's it baby… Cum for me Evan." He growled into the boy's ear.

The sticky seed splattered between their forms, and a moment later Randy himself was crying out as he climaxed, his own seed filling his boy who was panting and making soft, pleasured mewling sounds under him.

Panting himself, Randy carefully eased out and knowing Evan was still lost in bliss, shifted off the bed to get the shredded shirt. His long legs felt like jelly, as they often did after a round with his boy, but nonetheless he cleaned himself off.

He then turned to his lover, smiling at the sight of him laying there lost in a world of pleasure. Randy cleaned him off easily, lapping a small amount that had managed to splash up on Evan's neck off before tossing the shirt carelessly away.

He stretched out on the bed beside Evan and smiled a little bit as his boy automatically rolled into him and got comfortable, arranging his body around Randy's.

Randy reached up to gently stroke Evan's hand, smirking faintly- hell if he got that kind of reception for just beating Kofi he hoped he did win the Championship back soon.

"I love you Randy…" The younger man murmured in a faint voice, dropping a sleepy kiss to the pec his head had been resting on. For a moment the room was silent…

"I love you too Evvy…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow… I uh… I think I need a cold shower and it wasn't even that long and detailed. I think I'm officially hooked on slash, but don't worry any of my regular lovelies, I will still write het as well. I can er… multi-task? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And if you didn't heed my warnings at the beginning, you can't blame me :P

For Emono :) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
